gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grumpcade
Grumpcade is a spinoff series of Game Grumps. It is similar in concept to Steam Rolled and Steam Train, but with some key differences. The show focuses on console games, and can feature any combination of the Grumps. Guests may also appear on Grumpcade from time to time, with ProJared appearing as the first Grumpcade guest in Vice: Project Doom on February 4th, 2015. The series debuted on January 14th, 2015 with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Brian was inducted as an official member of the Game Grumps channel in the Grumpcade one-off BurgerTime. Cast The Grumps *Arin *Danny *Ross *Barry *Suzy *Brian Guests *ProJared * Holly * Markiplier * Jirard The Completionist Grumpcade Groups That Have Happened *Arin, Ross, and Barry *Arin and Barry *Arin, Barry, and Suzy *Ross and ProJared * Arin, Suzy, Ross, and Holly * Ross and Barry * Arin and Ross * Arin, Ross, Barry, and Suzy * Barry and Suzy * Ross and Mark * Arin and Mark * Arin, Ross, and Jirard * Ross, Barry, and ProJared * Ross, ProJared, and Jirard * Ross and Holly * Arin and Suzy * Arin, Danny, and Brian * Ross, Barry, and Brian * Arin, Barry, and Brian Games Played Current * Dr. Mario (3 episodes) (Arin, Barry, & Brian) Completed * Vice Project Doom (8 episodes) (Ross & ProJared) * Pokémon Snap (11 episodes) (Ross & ProJared) * Mario Party 10 (7 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Barry, and Suzy) * Super Mario Kart (7 episodes) (Ross & Markiplier) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (18 episodes) (Arin, Ross, & Jirard) * Metal Gear (9 episodes) (Ross, Barry, & ProJared) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time (4 episodes) (Ross, ProJared, & Jirard) Hiatus/Quit * Super Monkey Ball (5 episodes) (Arin, Ross, & Barry) * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (3 episodes) (Arin, Barry, & Suzy) * Yoshi's Story (4 episodes) (Arin & Barry) * Star Wars Episode I: Racer (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (3 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Barry, & Suzy) * Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (4 episodes) (Barry & Suzy) * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (20 episodes) (Arin & Ross) * Brutal Mario World (10 episodes) (Arin & Markiplier) * James Bond Jr. (3 episodes) (Ross & Markiplier) * Pokémon Art Academy (20 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (6 episodes) (Ross & Holly) * Runbow (3 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Barry, and Suzy) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (15 episodes) (Arin & Suzy) * The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes (7 episodes) (Ross, Barry, & Brian) One-Off * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Arin, Ross, & Barry) * Daedalian Opus (Arin & Barry) * Game & Wario (Arin, Suzy, Ross, and Holly) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Ross & ProJared) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: 1v1 (Ross & Barry) * Dragon Ball XenoVerse (Arin & Ross) * Trog (Ross & ProJared) * Digimon Rumble Arena (Arin & Ross) * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (Arin & Ross) * The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure (Arin & Ross) * SlashDash (Arin, Ross, Barry, & Suzy) * Battle Stadium D.O.N (Arin & Ross) * Drawn to Life (Arin & Ross) * Space Camp (Ross & Holly) * BurgerTime (Arin, Danny, & Brian) * Elevator Action (Arin, Barry, & Brian) Trivia * Ross implies in the intro to the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U episode that from here on out, Steam Rolled will go back to focusing exclusively on PC games, due to new technologies available to the grumps. Steam Rolled eventually came back with Guns of Icarus Online on May 16th, 2015. * Danny would not appear on Grumpcade until November 5th, 2015, nearly 10 months after the show's debut. This was also the first time Arin and Danny appeared together in a Grumpcade episode. * Nintendo-based YouTuber Jwittz, aka Josh Wittenkeller, has expressed interest in being a guest on Grumpcade.https://twitter.com/TheJWittz/status/612700971429302272 Arin showed interest in this proposal.https://twitter.com/egoraptor/status/612756777415741440 * Rick and Morty creator/voice actor Justin Roiland has been involved with Grumpcade on at least three different occasions. However, each recording so far has been plagued with issues that have forced the episodes to become scrapped. Intro Cards File:Grumpcade.png|Arin, Ross, and Barry File:Grumpcade Arin and Barry.png|Arin and Barry File:Grumpcade Arin Barry and Suzy.png|Arin, Barry, and Suzy File:Grumpcade Ross and ProJared.png|Ross and ProJared File:Grumpcade with Holly.png|Arin, Suzy, Ross, and Holly File:Barry Ross Grumpcade.png|Barry and Ross File:Arin Ross Grumpcade.png|Arin and Ross File: Arin Ross Barry Suzy Grumpcade.png|Arin, Ross, Barry, and Suzy File: Barry and Suzy Grumpcade.png|Barry and Suzy File: Ross and Markiplier.png|Ross and Markiplier File: Arin and Markiplier.png|Arin and Markiplier File: Arin Ross and Jirard.png|Arin, Ross, and Jirard File: Barry Ross Jared.png|Ross, Barry, and ProJared File: ProJirard The Finishist.png|Ross and "ProJirard The Finishist" (ProJared and Jirard) File:Ross and Holly.png|Ross and Holly File:Arin and Suzy Grumpcade.png|Arin and Suzy File:Arin Danny and Brian.png|Arin, Danny, and Brian File:Ross Barry Brian.png|Ross, Barry, and Brian File:Arin Barry Brian.png|Arin, Barry, and Brian Category:Series